


Ever Thine

by rightonthelimit



Series: Kurt/Blaine Drabble Collection [9]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, librarian!Kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-13 00:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rightonthelimit/pseuds/rightonthelimit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It were books that Kurt mostly clung onto, because they’d never change. Kurt’s most favorite book was about to introduce the love of his life to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ever Thine

**A/N: Please do not repost, recreate or translate.**

**Ever Thine**

It were books that Kurt mostly clung onto, because they’d never change.

Their content would always stay the same no matter what tears Kurt spilt on their pages, their spines would always remain strong and bear their titles proudly no matter how ridiculous. Books didn’t care about what people thought of them – they were simply  _there_ , whether you enjoyed them or not. They made Kurt laugh and cry, they were sometimes Kurt’s only friends. They had taught Kurt how to sing certain songs and they’d taught him facts about the world he lived in.

And Kurt’s most favorite book was about to introduce the love of his life to him.

It was closing time in the library already and at first Kurt had honestly thought he’d been alone. He’d been next to his trolley, standing on the tips of his toes to put the books that had been returned today back in their original places, Kurt’s fingers sliding over their spines and mumbling their titles to himself, when he'd heard it.

That  _laugh._

It was gorgeous and warm but most of all unexpected and Kurt cursed when he dropped a rather thick book on his toes in shock.

The sound died off and Kurt's head whipped around. No one was standing next to him or in front of him and Kurt was pretty sure he hadn't seen anyone when he had walked into this section of the library.

Were the books getting to him? Maybe, but Kurt still was pretty damn sure that he had heard that laugh. There was no way that his mind could’ve come up with a lovely sound like that.

‘…Hello?’ Kurt called hesitantly. He put down  _New Moon_ (this book was definitely not in Kurt’s top three, but he had to admit to himself that he had a weak spot for Jacob) on his trolley and glanced around a corner, but he couldn’t see anyone sitting at the table there.

Frowning to himself, he went back to put  _New Moon_ on its usual shelf.

He practically jumped out of his skin when he saw someone move from the corner of his eye and he hugged the worn  _Nevermore_ book to his chest protectively, his blue eyes wide in surprise. When he spun around, he could see a boy sitting at the table behind him now.

Kurt hadn’t even noticed him before and he could feel his cheeks grow hot when he realized he’d been bending over and standing on the tips of his toes and whatnot in front of the boy.

The teen was probably about Kurt’s age (about 19 years or so, tops) and he wore an adorable bowtie and a polo t shirt, his long fingers wrapped around the thin book he was reading. His brown eyes were trained on it too and he was wearing fashionable headphones. Of course he hadn’t heard Kurt earlier.

Kurt thought that this may be the most handsome boy he had ever laid his eyes on.

The boy seemed completely engrossed in his book and Kurt almost thought it was a shame to have to interrupt him, really, when he looked that serene and had that ghost of a smile on his face.

Swallowing thickly, Kurt gathered up all of his courage and marched over to where the teen was seated. The boy finally,  _finally_ blinked up at Kurt and –

Oh.

Kurt abruptly froze because he was now absolutely certain that this was definitely the most beautiful person he had ever laid his eyes on and he felt himself falling in love with those eyes the moment they locked on his.

The boy smiled and tugged his headphones off his head, kindly removing his bag from the seat next to him.

‘This seat is free, in case you were wondering,’ the boy said politely. Kurt thought to himself that no one offered up seats to other people nowadays. Earlier, when Kurt had been on his way to work, a girl with a large shopping bag hadn’t even pulled the bag off a seat for an elderly lady in the bus.

‘Oh, um, thank you,’ Kurt stammered and he sunk down in the seat before he realized he was supposed to kick the boy out.

Kurt mentally slapped himself.

The boy smiled and held out his hand.

‘Blaine,’ he introduced himself. Kurt stared at the hand like it was a foreign object before he realized he was supposed to shake it, because a cute boy was actually  _introducing_ himself to Kurt, and was this actually happening?

‘…Kurt,’ Kurt hesitantly replied, taking Blaine’s hand and shaking it. Blaine smiled at him and then lowered his eyes back to his book.

His eyelashes were ridiculously long and Kurt realized he was staring,  _again._ When had he started turning into a creep?

Kurt’s eyes quickly lowered from Blaine's face when he thought Blaine was going to look at him and Kurt pretended to have been reading along with Blaine. That was going to come over less creepy than having been caught staring at Blaine's face, anyway.

But admittedly, it was a very nice face.

Kurt blinked up when he recognized a sentence.

‘Love letters of Great Men,’ he found himself whispering without even noticing it and Blaine paused, his eyes tearing off the page he’d been reading to find Kurt’s eyes. Kurt felt his cheeks grow warm and he wanted the earth to swallow him up now because, well, he  _definitely_ was a creep.

It was just that the thought that this boy, although he was most likely straight, was a romantic made Kurt's heart beat just that little bit faster.

‘Yes,’ Blaine murmured, looking surprised. He lifted the book and glanced at the cover as if to make sure that was the actual book he'd been reading, and then back at Kurt. ‘How could you tell?’

Yes, how  _could_  Kurt tell Blaine that he knew this little bundle of love letters that were hundreds of years old by heart because he’d always read at least one letter before going to bed every night wishing that the following day he’d find a letter like that addressed to him?

Kurt fumbled a bit with  _Nevermore_ before he put it down on the table, exhaling a long breath.

Wow. He really should spend more time around people instead of books. He’d never gotten this flustered around a book before, save from  _Fifty Shades Of Grey_ which he had immediately returned to the library after reading one sentence of a rather…  _Graphic_ scene.

‘It’s my favorite book,’ Kurt finally managed to admit. It wasn’t that weird to say it, right?

Blaine studied him for a little bit longer before he lowered his eyes to the book again and released a long sigh. The clock kept ticking – Kurt had already locked the main entrance and he should’ve already left about 5 minutes ago. He completely forgot about closing time.

‘I’d kill for anyone to write me a letter like this,’ Blaine murmured. He glanced at Kurt unsurely and Kurt’s heart skipped a beat at the bashful look on Blaine’s face, the way Blaine looked away with a shy smile.

Yup. Kurt was definitely falling for a boy he’d barely known for two minutes.

‘Me too,’ Kurt agreed. ‘May I?’

Blaine nodded when Kurt reached over and he flipped through the pages, surprised by his own courage. He smiled when he found the letter he’d been looking for.

‘This one’s one of my favorite. It’s written by Robert Browning and sent to Elizabeth Barrett on their wedding day.’

Blaine seemed to have trouble realizing he couldn’t read the actual letter on Kurt’s face, and Blaine started reading the letter Kurt had pointed out, his soft looking lips forming the words silently, like he was trying to taste the words on his tongue.

That letter was very dear to Kurt. Although it was not addressed to him personally he could feel the love, the way this man had pridefully looked back upon the time he had spent with his love, his soon-to-be-wife… That was all Kurt ever wanted. To have someone think in this way about him.

‘I don’t understand,’ Blaine started when he finally finished reading it, frowning a bit to himself. Kurt snapped out of his thoughts. ‘Don’t get me wrong – you’re right. This is amazing and you obviously have a great taste for these things since some of them are plain sappy and this one's just right, but... Don't you think this guy should've used this as his wedding vows?’

Kurt felt himself blink at the compliment, not having expected it. Blaine was staring at him again and Kurt glanced at Blaine’s lips, and then back into his brown eyes. Coffee, Kurt vaguely thought, they reminded him of coffee with cookies. Or hot chocolate. But definitely something warm.

‘Well, maybe. But obviously he got carried away, look, he said so himself –  _when the heart is full it may run over; but the real fullness stays within… Words can never tell you how perfectly dear you are to me – perfectly dear to my heart and soul._ ’ Knowing that he was blushing now, Kurt awkwardly cleared his throat. Those were the exact words he had sometimes whispered to himself in the dead of the night while pretending another person had been saying these things to him. Blaine was still staring at him and Kurt trailed a long finger over the page, pausing when his hand bumped into Blaine’s.

Blaine didn’t pull away and when Kurt looked him in the eye, he realized Blaine was closer to him. He could see the little bump on Blaine’s nose from this close, could count his thick lashes. He couldn’t remember having moved closer to Blaine at all.

‘And I think that he had just intended on ensuring her that it was a right choice, to get married,’ Kurt finished lamely in a whisper. He glanced back down at Blaine’s lips and wished he wasn’t so painfully obvious.

‘Obviously no one would regret marrying a man who could say those words without any shame,’ Blaine softly piped in and the way he looked at Kurt made it seem like he was speaking  _about_ Kurt, instead of just to him.

Kurt barely knew this boy, why was he so painfully in love with him already?

‘Well, romance is the start of every relationship, anyway.’ Or so Kurt believed. All he knew about romance was what Broadway and romcoms had taught him. No one had ever wanted him before.

‘Romance is what keeps a relationship alive, too,’ Blaine argued. Kurt licked his lips and glanced at their hands. Blaine’s hand was so close…

Blaine smiled bashfully again.

‘Too bad I’m not very good at it.’

‘No, I think you’re actually great at it,’ Kurt blurted and he brought a hand up to his mouth the instant he said it, his eyes growing wide.

Shit, he hadn’t meant to say that. At all.

Blaine looked at him in surprise before he grinned playfully.

‘Do you, now?’ he asked, and Kurt  _swore_ that he may be flirting with Kurt. Kurt struggled to sit still, to keep from walking away like he so desperately wanted and he closed his mouth tightly to keep himself from saying anything stupid too.

Kurt really,  _really_ wasn’t any good around cute guys.

‘Yes,’ Kurt finally confirmed. Blaine’s smile was… Infectious. It sent pleasant shivers down Kurt’s spine and Kurt felt this strange need to just hold Blaine’s  _hand._

He glanced at the clock. They’d been sitting there for 7 minutes now, and it’s been 13 minutes past closing time.

He sighed.

‘You’re going to kick me out, aren't you?’ Blaine asked as if reading Kurt’s mind. Kurt nodded and wished it was an hour earlier. He wondered to himself if Blaine had been here for a long time. Judging from how far he’d been with the book, Blaine hadn’t been. He was only on page 58.

‘I’m sorry, it’s just that my boss-’

‘No, that’s fine. I understand.’ Blaine reached over and actualy  _squeezed_ Kurt’s hand. Kurt’s eyes widened – boys normally never touched him, unless it was to toss him into a dumpster. ‘So would I ruin your impression of me being a romantic by asking you out for a simple coffee date tomorrow? I don’t know if you’re gay too, but…’

‘No, no – that’s fine!’ Kurt said, perhaps a bit too eagerly. He cleared his throat and tried to come over less enthusiastic but he couldn’t quite hide the happy expression from his face. This was the first time he actually met another gay person and he couldn't help how lucky he felt.

‘I mean – Yeah, sure. I’d go out with you. For coffee.’ Kurt bit his bottom lip and smiled. Blaine was still holding his hand. ‘I’d really like that,’ Kurt added.

‘Great,’ Blaine said, still smiling and wow, did his cheeks hurt as much as Kurt’s did from all this smiling? Kurt wasn’t used to smiling this much at all and he just didn’t seem to be able to stop. Kurt had never actually expected this to happen to him, of all people. Blaine squeezed Kurt’s hand again and then he got up. ‘I’ll pick you up here? Around 12?’

‘Great,’ Kurt just managed to say. Blaine nodded and bid Kurt a good night, and Kurt watched him walk for a moment – Blaine had nice shoulders, but admittedly he had a nice  _everything_ – before he realized he had closed the main entrance.

‘Blaine, wait up!’

Kurt could always put those books away later, anyway. Blaine paused and turned around.

‘Come on, I know a shortcut,’ Kurt said, and then with a burst of courage he grabbed Blaine’s hand.

He took the extra-long route to the back entrance and didn’t stop smiling until he fell asleep later that night in his bed, dreaming of the possibilities.


End file.
